


switch it up

by exrui



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Family, Humor, Kinda, M/M, Other, Peter is a Little Shit, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:27:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22240294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exrui/pseuds/exrui
Summary: "Your music taste is kinda weird, Mr Rogers. No offense." The boy snatches an apple off the counter as Steve stops humming and looks up at him in mild confusion."What? What's wrong with my music?" He could hear the slight defensive tone in the older man's voice and Peter tried to keep in a laugh. This was so gonna work.;or alternatively, peter is plotting a prank on steve and tony's just here for the ride, man
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 94





	switch it up

**Author's Note:**

> i kept seeing kids put deepthroat on in front of their parents and i imagined peter doing this in front of steve and i thought it would be funny

Peter walks into the kitchen, Steve is humming some old song while he rummages through the fridge for something to eat.

"Your music taste is kinda weird, Mr Rogers. No offense." The boy snatches an apple off the counter as Steve stops humming and looks up at him in mild confusion.

"What? What's wrong with my music?" He could hear the slight defensive tone in the older man's voice and Peter tried to keep in a laugh. This was so gonna work.

Peter opted to shrug instead. "I mean, it's majority of what you listen to and you need a switch up from the Bill Cosby."

" _Bing"_ Steve stressed the singer's name. "and Tony likes my music taste, right?" The blond looked to the brunet that was lounging on the couch, tapping on his starkpad.

Tony immediately looked up and gave Steve a cheeky smile. "Of course i do, darling. But it could use a little change once in awhile." 

Peter held in another laugh at the look of betrayal on Steve's face once Tony voiced his agreement with him.

" _See,"_ Peter smirks lightly. "and he listens to Led Zeppelin extremely loud, like, almost everyday."

Tony squawks. " _It's AC/DC,_ plus, what's wrong with it being loud?"

"It's just screaming." Peter voiced, knowing exactly how false his statement is. Eh, but this build up is hilarious. Plus, it doesn't make him seem too suspicious...

"It is _not_ just screaming! Rock is much more than that. It just so happens to have some screaming and a _little tiny bit_ of loudness to the songs i listen to." Tony huffed, his arms crossed, but careful of the tablet in his hands.

"It's still too loud, Tony." Steve added.

"What if i like it loud? What if i enjoy the loudness acting as a barrier that distracts me from outside world, hm?" Peter snickered quietly at that while Steve sighed with a wide smile etched on his face.

Peter scrunched up his nose at the very obvious love fest, but rolled his eyes with a smile on his own. "Whatever works for you, Mr Stark." He heard Tony grumbled at that, making him snicker again before continuing with his plan.

"But Mr Rogers, sir" he got an amused hum for recognition. "I got a song that i wanted to show you. I think you'd really like it."

Steve looked thoughtful for a moment, but he agreed anyway. "Alright, bud. Let me take a listen."

"Friday?" _**'Playing it now, Peter.'**_ He could hear slight amusement to her robotic tone.

A smirk came on his face, but it went unnoticed by both adults.

The song started to play, Steve raised an eyebrow at the starting sound of it, Tony just furrowed his eyebrows while he looked at Peter, forgetting about the work he was doing on his starkpad.

_**'Hump me, fuck me, daddy better make me choke-'** _

As soon as Steve heard those lyrics, his head immediately snapped to Peter, said boy holding in a laugh as his eyes held in tears from seeing the man's furiously confused reaction.

"Peter! Turn that off! Now!" Steve shouted, trying hard to not pay attention to what the woman was saying.

But, Peter ignored him and commanded Friday to turn it up louder and started to sing along with the less than appropriate lyrics.

"Lick lick lick lick, i wanna eat yo' dick! But i can't fuck up my nails, so ima' pick it up with chop sticks!" 

Tony let out an ugly snort, but quickly stopped before he could laugh when Steve's red narrowed eyes of fury locked in on him.

He gave an apologetic smile and mouthed, 'Sorry, i couldn't help it' 

Steve ignored him for now and tried to get Peter to turn it off. 

"Peter, stop it!" The boy ran away from the super solider, screaming the lyrics as he began to run down the halls of the tower, prompting the man to start chasing him around as Tony cackled at them from where he stayed on the couch.

**Author's Note:**

> !!!


End file.
